Silver Lining
by Inumaru12
Summary: After their world is lost to the darkness, all Sena and Hiruma have left is each other to hold on to.  But will that be enough? Pre-HiruSena. Slash/gay guys. Eyeshield 21/Kingdom Hearts cross over. Part One. Rated M for multiple F-bombs. ONE-SHOT


**Title:****Silver Lining  
Genre:** Romance/Drama**  
Rating:** M (There is nothing really bad, but I'm weary about ratings and I have a lot of the F-bombs dropped in here)  
**Pairing:** Hiruma/Sena  
**Warnings:** Bad Language, some slight angst, slightly fluffy, pre-HiruSena which means Guy-on-guy/gay guys/slash/yaoi**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Kingdom Hearts.**  
Summery:** After their world is lost to the darkness, all Sena and Hiruma have left is each other to hold on to. But will that be enough?

**Inumaru12:** This is based off a dream I had, so enjoy!

**Silver Lining**

"Hiiiiie!"

"Fucking chibi! Don't you dare run away!"

Sena wouldn't lie; running away was the first thing in his mind when he saw the dark creatures. Everything about them sent off warning signals in his mind. The pitch blackness of their skins, their blank golden eyes, the way they savagely attacked…The boy shuttered.

"Fucking chibi, are you even paying attention?"

Sena opened his eyes, not even aware he had them closed. Hiruma was using his guns and fighting the black creatures, but he seemed to be having some trouble with the mass amount of them.

"Get that fucking key out chibi!" Hiruma yelled, not once taking his eyes off of the dark shadow like creatures.

"R-right!" Sena answered back. He held his hand out and clenched it as if he were holding something. He felt a warmness heat up in his hand, and a moment later a giant key was in his hand.

"Let's go fucking chibi! YA-HA!"

With that shout, Hiruma jumped into battle with a renewed vigor with Sena right behind him.

**XxXxXxXx**

Hiruma sat with his back against the wall, letting Sena wrap his leg. It wasn't much of a wound, only a scratch really, but the blond let the smaller male continue.

"U-um, Hiruma-san…"

The tall male looked away from the horizon and looked at the younger male.

"H-how does your leg feel now?" Sena asked, suddenly nervous about having Hiruma look at him so intently.

"It feels fine chibi." Hiruma scowled though he couldn't really make himself angry at Sena.

He knew the shorter male was just trying to make himself useful, and to keep himself busy. To keep busy meant that he wouldn't have time to think about what had happened…

_It had been a normal day so far. They had their morning practice easy enough and then went to class. Later, after school was done they had their afternoon practice. That's when everything went wrong. The sky got dark and the strange shadow like creatures show up. The world seemed to get torn apart. Suddenly a huge dark shadow like thing had stood before them with a ball of pure darkness in its hand, before slamming it down into the ground._

_The world around them broke and started disappearing. Hiruma had watched as all of his teammates had disappeared into the darkness. Never before had the blonde felt so helpless. Seeing Sena, who was still there barely holding on to a railing with his eyes wide with fear, Hiruma got as close as he could. For the first time he shouted Sena's real name and he reached for him._

_The running back reached back with one hand and Hiruma almost grabbed it before the smaller boy's grip loosened on the railing. Sena screamed Hiruma's name as he began to get sucked into the darkness. Without thinking, Hiruma let go of what he was hanging onto and tried to make his way towards his running back. There was no way he was going to lose another teammate._

_Hiruma reached out as he got near Sena and it was because of his long arms that he was able to grab the chibi's wrist and pull the small male towards himself and wrap his arms around him protectively. He continued to hold onto Sena, even as they were sucked into the darkness. Even when Hiruma lost consciousness. _

_The next time the blond had woken up, Sena was leaning over him with a worried and fearful look that had changed to relief when Hiruma had woken up. The boy clung to him suddenly, shaking and mumbling things that were muffled by Hiruma's shirt. Hiruma was still confused and disoriented but put his arms around Sena anyway._

"Hiruma-san!"

Sena's voice pulled Hiruma out of his memories. He blinked and looked back at Sena, who looked nervous and worried. Sena was biting his lip, making Hiruma distracted once more before he began to talk.

"I-I was asking you a question, but Hiruma-san wasn't answering…" Sena looked away.

"Well?" Hiruma asked, his eyebrow raised.

"W-well…" Sena looked nervous, but took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you think that the others are okay?"

Things were quiet for a moment between them, and Hiruma wished he had a piece of gum to chew on while Sena wished he had never asked.

"Our team is full of idiots." Hiruma said bluntly, making Sena wince. "But they are stubborn idiots. They wouldn't just give up; they'll be fine."

Sena blinked. While he still had some worries, the major fear for his team started to wither away. Hiruma-san was right; his team was stubborn and strong people! They would never just give up.

The blonde watched out of the corner of his eye as the brunette began to relax. While he'd never show it, the quarterback was worried too. He didn't dare tell the brat though that the two of them had an advantage over the others. Hiruma had his guns and Sena had that strange key weapon.

_It had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, that key. It had been shortly after they had woken up on a different planet that Sena realized he could summon it. Sena and Hiruma had been looking around, trying to figure out where they were when those black things had appeared again. Of course, Hiruma pulled out one of his guns and shot them with deadly accuracy. Sena on the other hand…he was too frightened for words._

_Then one of the dark creatures had snuck up behind him and clawing him in the back, taking him by surprise. Falling to his knees, Hiruma looked up and found himself surrounded by the creatures and Hiruma felt fear for the first time in a long while. This was how he was going to die? By the hands of these black creatures? Well, if that was so, he was going to go out with a bang._

_The grip on his gun made his knuckles white, and just as he was about to go all out there was a bright light coming from behind the creatures._

"_NO!"_

_Suddenly there was a flash and the dark creatures disappeared into a black mist before disappearing completely. Hiruma stared with his eyes wide at Sena who was panting heavily, his eyes wide. In his hands, was a giant key that he had used to destroy those creatures, but Sena didn't seem to care about that. All he did was stare at the brunette, who did the same to him._

_Taking a shaky step towards Hiruma, Sena dropped the key and fell to his knees and hugged Hiruma around the chest tightly._

"_I-I was so scared." Sena whispered into his chest. "I thought you were going to die. I-I didn't want Hiruma-san to die."_

_And as Sena began to shake, all Hiruma could do was put his arms around him and hold him. After a while, when Sena calmed down enough to talk, Hiruma asked about the key._

"_I'm not sure where it came from. It's just, when I saw Hiruma-san about to get hurt by those things, all I wanted to do was save him. I wanted to p-protect you like you've been protecting me." Sena said, biting his lip slightly as he looked up at Hiruma shyly._

_When Hiruma said nothing, Sena continued to speak._

"_I-I felt this weird warmness in my hand and it just appeared. I just got the feeling that I could use it to fight those things. It just felt…right. Y'know?" Sena asked, unsure of how to really explain it._

_Hiruma sighed as he looked at Sena's big eyes staring into his own eyes, begging him to understand._

"_Okay fucking chibi. I might not understand fully," He admitted grudgingly "But there isn't a lot I understand at the moment. We'll get through it though. Understand?"_

_The demon quarterback stood up and held a hand out to the small male._

"_R-right!" Sena nodded with a smile before taking the offered hand._

It had been a two and a half weeks since they had lost their world and they were still trying to adjust. Sena had nightmares and would shift in his sleep often and would often murmur the names of their teammates and friends. Hiruma didn't sleep very much anymore. The last time he had fully sleep was when he had been forced by Sena. The damn chibi had become too much a worry wart for his health.

They traveled around the world quite a bit, trying to gain as much info as they could. They had find out quite a bit, but nothing that sounded like good news. The two of them had found out that the dark creatures were called 'Heartless' and what had happened to them had happened to a lot of people. Apparently their world had been destroyed…It was very disconcerting at least.

Sena had been an emotionless zombie for a couple days until Hiruma had gotten sick of it had had to _persuade_ him out of the mood. Sena had decided that being depressed didn't solve anything and tried to move past it.

Now, as Hiruma sat with his back against the wall, staring at the darkening sky as the stars began to twinkle into sight, Sena started to say something.

"Um…" Sena paused and bit his lip, shaking his head slightly.

"What is it fucking chibi?" Hiruma looked away from the sky to the younger male.

"Never mind." Sena said, shaking his head, giving a small strained smile.

Hiruma frowned. While he didn't want the boy depressed all the time, he didn't want the kid to bottle it all up either.

"Tell me."

"N-no, it's a selfish thought of mine. It doesn't matter."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at that. Sena being selfish? Now he had to know. He rapped his knuckles against the boy's skull and grinned evilly when he got a yelp from the boy.

"Tell me now fucking chibi."

There was silence, and for a moment Hiruma thought he would have to force more pain on the kid, but then he started to speak.

"I-I was just thinking about how even though all this bad stuff happened, I'm kinda glad."

Sena risked looking up and saw the incredulous look on his elder's face, he began to explain.

"I'm glad because I'm with Hiruma-san. If I wasn't, I think I wouldn't even make it as long as I have. I'm happy too, because I'd like the think that if anything really good came out of this, it's that I've gotten closer with you too." Sena's cheeks flushed pink lightly and he looked down.

Hiruma's face was blank, but inside he was a jumbled mess. He was confused, pleased, and even-dare he say it?- happy. It was strange to feel like he was actually wanted and needed by someone. Instead of saying anything meaningful back, Hiruma put his arm around the brunette and pulled him against him slightly.

"Fucking chibi." Was all he said to Sena's questioning look, but he knew the kid would understand.

And Sena did. With the biggest smile he's had since their world had been destroyed, Sena laid his head against the quarterback's chest and fell asleep almost immediately.

Hiruma scoffed but shrugged it off. He moved so Sena was more comfortable, his arm never leaving its place. Damn, just listing to the younger boy's deep breathing was making him tired. Hiruma's eyes began to flutter shut and figured that maybe a small nap wouldn't be too much of a problem.

Soon enough, Hiruma was asleep too with Sena wrapped in his arm. It was the first night Sena didn't have nightmares, and the first time in a while Hiruma had a full night's sleep. They sleep soundly, knowing while tomorrow is another day, they would be able to take it on together.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** So I'm planning on making more One-shots with this storyline in mind. So this is Number One in the story line! Not sure how many more there will be, but the Kingdom Hearts characters will definitely be in it! Eventually, Sena having a keyblade will be explained (when I can think of a good reason)

Remember, this was based off a dream, so I have no idea what my subconscious was trying to tell me. XD Please review and tell me what you think! And also, I don't know if I'll be able to post anything for a while, my spring break ended today, so it's back to school for me.


End file.
